


Toga, Toga

by avengers_addict1



Series: What is This? [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Party, Sex, Stanner, Tony/Bruce - Freeform, Truce, bruce/tony - Freeform - Freeform, toga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_addict1/pseuds/avengers_addict1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to throw a party after the Manhattan incident, and apparently, he wanted a toga party. Bruce gets a little anxious, and decides to calm himself, only to be interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soo, my friend and I discussed in an rp about Tony getting bored and throwing a toga party at the Avengers' Tower.. So this what I came up with. Of course it's not done yet, but I would like to see what you people think about it and see if I should carry on. There may be some fluff and maybe some drunk Tony...maybe some Stanner...maybe stoner bruce... I dunno yet. Whatchya think?

* * *

Bruce fidgeted a little in his new attire and sighed a little, "Seriously, I look ridiculous." He stared himself down in the mirror, at the white toga he was wearing.

After the a Chituari attack on New York, it seemed as though things had calmed down for a while and Tony turned Stark Tower into the Avengers Tower. Some of the team would stay there occasionally, but not often. Bruce lived in one of the guest rooms there. He had no where else to go and Tony offered to show the Doctor the labs he had there. With the absence of villains and not having much else to do Tony decided it was necessary to throw a party, a toga party to be exact.

Bruce finally tore himself away from his bathroom mirror to leave his room to join the rest of the party. Tony invited the team, plus some. Bruce normally didn't do parties, but he knew the others would be slightly disappointed if he didn't show up for a bit. He had some of the toga in his left hand so he didn't step on it as he walked down the hall and into the lobby of the tower. Looking around the crowed room, automatically, Bruce could tell it was going to be a long night. It's not that he didn't enjoy people, it's the large amounts of people and the closeness of them all that got him agitated. He scanned the room and looked for a less crowded spot and one with a door way for a quick getaway if need be.

Bruce weaves in and out through the crowds avoiding contact if possible. He sighs as he finally gets into the empty space, and leans against the island in the kitchen area watching everyone. He smiles as he watches and picks his team mates' faces out of the crowd. He could see Tony, Pepper and Rhodey talking together and a few people Bruce doesn't know. He scans the crowd again and sees Natasha and Clint dancing together and wonders how in God's name are they dancing in togas.

He leaned against the counter top watching the crowd of people move a little, and he smiled to himself. He surprised himself with how well he was handling all of this. Between the large quantities of people, loud music and wearing a toga, he was doing alright. He fidgeted with his hands a little looking at the floor and glanced up seeing someone move beside him, "Should you be enjoying the party Clint?" "Could say the same to you," Clint smirked and leaned against the counter top beside Bruce. "I'm just, not one for large quantities of people. Puts me on edge a little, ya know," Bruce shrugged a little and looked over at Clint. "I just think you need to relax, chill out a little," Clint smiled and elbowed Bruce a little. "It's easier said then done," he mumbled to himself rubbing at his arm and started to leave the kitchen heading for the balcony outside.

* * *

 

He leaned against the railing of the balcony and watched the night sky of New York, all the city lights looking like twinkling stars but nothing like the night skies of Calcutta. Bruce took a deep breath enjoying the cool air and lack of loud music and crowd of people. He thought to himself, Clint's right. I just need to relax and chill out a bit. Thinking over what Clint told him, smirked a little getting an idea. He glanced over his shoulder at the mass amounts of people and took a deep breath preparing himself to make a dash for his room.

Before he could even get through the crowds of people he felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly glanced to see Tony gripping it, "Tony, hey. Uh what can I do for you?" Could he have picked an any worse spot to stop me? Bruce wanted out of this room here in a minute, "I haven't seen you all night. Enjoying yourself yet big guy," Tony wasn't drunk yet but he had a decent buzz going on. Bruce could tell, he had that ridiculous Stark grin on his face that could get him whatever he wanted, when he wanted. "Um, yeah. Sure. I just need to.." Bruce shifted on his feet a little avoiding contact with other people, "I just need a break from all this," Bruce looked around at all the faces around him in the crowds. Tony patted his shoulder a little, "do you want a drink or something?" "Um, thanks but I'm all set I just, need some space," before Tony could even reply Bruce started dodging people left and right, desperately trying to get back to his room.

* * *

 

Wow this is disgustingly short. I'm sorry my followers. (saying that I have followers makes me feel like Charles Manson. laughs manically) *clears my throat* Um, yeah. Anywho. I got a request or two to carry this on, so expect a chapter too soon. Right now this is not my priority... it's mostly my other one that is. So ttfn...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting anxious and uncomfortable with the large amounts of people in the small space, Bruce makes a mad dash for his room to chill out.

 

**So I was requested to keep going with this soooo here is chapter two. Sorry if it's not soon enough but Nightmares Become a Reality is priority right now. :)  
Well like I said. I own nothing. Onward!**

**Oh by the way... there is drug usage in this chapter... Just as an FYI**

* * *

Finally, he got back to his room and quickly closed the door leaning against it with a sigh. He needed a break, he need to calm down. He took a deep breath and decided he was going to do some meditating. He walked to his dresser pulling out some sweatpants and a T-shirt and changed out of the ridiculous costume. He lit a few incense sticks and rolled out his mat before sitting down crossing his legs. He closed his eyes and tried blocking out all the noise that was going on outside his bed room door.

Bruce sat in his room a good two hours trying to meditate, but couldn't focus with all the noise and music going on outside his room. He mumbled quietly and got into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a small tin. He put the tin in his pocket and quietly opened the door looking up and down the hall making sure no one saw him. He went back into his room and grabbed a sweatshirt, put on some socks and shoes and headed for the nearest balcony away from the party.

He pulled his hood up avoiding the chill of the spring night and pulls the metal tin out of his pocket. He sat down on one of the chairs that were out there and gently placed the open tin on his knee. He pulled a small rolled up back out and a package of rolling papers. He pulled out a paper and put the rest back and opened the bag. Smiling, he took a deep breath and inhaling the green substance's scent. He took a pinch of it and started sprinkling it on to the paper and kept doing so until he thought it looked adequate. He put the bag back in the tin and rolled himself a joint and sighed in a quiet relief. If Bruce couldn't meditate and relax that way, he'd find another way. This back up way of calming down, smoke some pot.

He smiled a little as he put the joint between his lips and grabbed a lighter from the tin and lit it and taking a slow long inhale. Smiled a little at the burning sensation in his lungs and slowly exhaled watching the smoke come rolling from his nose. Bruce relaxed slightly against the chair and staring up at the sky as he took another drag from the joint and hold in the sweet burning sensation. He slowly exhaled and quickly looked his shoulder as he heard the sliding glass door open. He quickly hid the joint down by his side not knowing who it was.

"It's alright Bruce, no need to hide it from me. It's not like I haven't done drugs before," Tony chuckled turning around and leaning against the railing of the balcony. "I just wasn't sure who it was and I figured I'd be respectful," Bruce shrugged a little picking his hand back up and taking another drag off of the joint. Bruce smiled a little watching Tony sway slightly and chuckled quietly, "I would offer you some but, by the looks of how much you have probably drank already, probably not such a good idea." Tony pouted a little, "I have done my fair share of chemical mixtures in college, and no I'm not just talking about chemistry class." Bruce smiled and little and shrugged standing up and walking over to drunk Tony, handing him the joint. Tony smiled a little and took a bid drag off of it. A smile creeped across his face as he stared to relax a little enjoying the burning sensation in his throat and lungs. Bruce took the joint back smiling a little feeling a buzz coming on took another large drag off of it.

* * *

Two and a half joints later Tony and Bruce were sitting on the floor of the balcony talking science blowing each other's minds with ridiculous ideas. Bruce chuckled a little and looked up at the stars and just stares off into space (quite literally). He stiffened a little feeling a weight added to his shoulder and looked down to see Tony leaning against his shoulder, "Um Tony? Are you okay," Bruce asked gently touching the man's shoulder. Tony smiled a little and nodded, "Mhm. Never better," he looked up into Bruce's red and glassy eyes and smirked ridiculously, "what did you put in that joint Doc? Jesus I feel like I'm flying a kite on Mars." Bruce couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous smile and grinned at him, "Remember, I've done a lot of traveling. Most foreign countries have better marijuana than we do." He chuckled a little as Tony looked up at the sky. His eyes were half masted and glossy, Bruce smiled a little as he started dozing on his shoulder. He gently put a hand against the back of Tony's neck and whisper, "Maybe you should go to bed Tony. It looks like you're going to pass out." Tony automatically sat up to that with a devious grin, "Alright, let's go bed." Bruce chuckled nervously, "um, Tony, that's not what I meant." It was too late though Tony had already grabbed Bruce's hand and hauled him inside.

Tony basically dragged poor Bruce through the tower and into the elevator heading up to Tony's room. Bruce bit his lip nervously as he stood in the corner of the elevator looking at the floor avoiding Tony's stare. He could feel Tony's eyes move up and down his body, and Tony wasn't being shy about it either. Bruce's head was still kind of fuzzy from the amount of pot they smoked together, he didn't say anything nor do anything. He glanced up to look at Tony and saw that he was a little close for comfort, "Uhm, Tony. You're kind of close don't you think?" "You never mind when we work in the lab together," Tony smirked and watched as Bruce fidgeted beside him. "Er, well, that's different. We can't really avoid it," Bruce lied, they could very easily avoid each other with the size of the lab that Tony has. He wasn't necessarily lying to Tony, as much as he was lying to himself. He felt some sort of connection with Tony when they first met on the helicarrier but didn't want to get too close to him in fear of possibly hurting him.

He hadn't realized that Tony had gotten so close in the elevator until he could feel his hot breath against his neck. Bruce blushed a little and avoided looking at Tony's eyes, "Bruce. Please I need you to tell me if you want this or not, because if not I need to know," Tony whispered looking a Bruce seriously. Bruce's face turned a darker shade of red and stuttered not really sure what to say and blushes more as Tony starts to grin.

* * *

**Well I hope that filled your fangirl needs, I will most definately post another chapter, but I'm getting so sucked into the other story it's ridiculous. Reviews please!  
P.S. I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes up to Tony's room with him. Not sure if it's the drugs or his nerves making him anxious.

 

**So here is chapter three. I know... it's a little short. sorry guys. but I feel bad not updating... I'll add more again later.**

**There shall be sex...just sayin'.  
don't own anything either...**

* * *

He wasn't sure if it was the drugs or the fact that Tony was standing so close to him, causing Bruce to become dizzy. He couldn't believe that he was willingly going up to Tony's room. All Bruce could think was, why didn't I say no, why didn't I just stay on the balcony and smoked more until I passed out? He could feel Tony's persistent stare that was burning a hole in the side of his face. He felt the elevator stop, but neither of the men moved. Bruce finally looked up into his glassy eyes and smiled a shyly, and whispered quietly, "Yeah. I'm okay with this," and started out of the elevator and glanced over his shoulder seeing Tony come up behind him in a matter of seconds.

Tony gently placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders, turning him around slowly and got serious again, "Promise me," he started, "promise me that you will tell me to stop if it gets too intense." Bruce nodded silently, but Tony did nothing, he wanted to hear him say it. "I promise Tony, I will tell you if it gets too much for me," he finally answered. Tony grinned and kept his hands on Bruce's shoulders, and pressed his lips roughly against Bruce's. Bruce's eyes go wide for a minute, not sure what to do but gently rests his hands on Tony's hips. Tony smiled against Bruce's lips pulling him tight against him, earning a small moan from the scientist.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle a little as he steered the two of them towards his bed, kissing Bruce a little more gently. He gently licked across Bruce's lip and felt him opening his mouth and gently slid his tongue inside. Bruce felt the backs of his knees hit the mattress and sat on the edge, and hesitantly pulled Tony on to his lap. Tony smiled against Bruce's lips and straddled his lap. He enjoyed knowing that Bruce was okay with this. He gently put a hand on Bruce's chest slowly pushing him down to the mattress and following him never breaking the kiss. Tony could feel Bruce's heart race under his hand and his uneven breathing. He was either really enjoying himself or having a panic attack.

Bruce could feel his heart race, and he closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths feeling Tony's weight on his lap and his hand on his chest. He kept his hands on Tony's hips, he didn't dare to move, he didn't want to get too worked up. He didn't want to Hulk out on the guy he had these feelings for. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus on his breathing and his control, but he held his breath feeling Tony's fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Tony stopped moving his fingers and pulled away from Bruce's lips and stared down at him, "Bruce? Are you alright? If you want me to stop just say so." Bruce opened his eyes and looked up at Tony's concerned expression and barely whispered, "Please, don't stop." A small smile came across Tony's face and kept slowly unbuttoning Bruce's shirt and slowly pressed kisses down his chest as he slowly revealed the skin. Bruce bit his lip a little and watched as Tony moved down his body and Bruce froze a little as Tony's lips reached his hips. Bruce held his breath a little and gently gripped at the bed covers and watched as Tony looked up at him, "Is this okay Bruce, I can stop." Bruce finally exhaled slowly and nodded a little, it had been a while since he had any sexual contact. He watched as Tony slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and Bruce held his breath, he knew shouldn't be, but he did. Bruce bit his lip again and slowly exhaled as he gained control of his breathing again and moaned slightly watching Tony pull his pants down.  
Tony smiled a little after tugging Bruce's pants off seeing his hard erection in his boxers. Tony saw Bruce blush a little and he couldn't help but smirk. Tony gently started moving his hand over Bruce's firm member and watched his reactions, making sure to stop when he said the word. Bruce panted quietly feeling his fellow scientist's hand moving on him. He closed his eyes and groaned softly before arching off the bed a little at Tony's touch. He knows that it hadn't been that long since he's any sexual contact, but damn, Tony knew what he was doing.

Soon enough, Tony had Bruce in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head and watched Bruce for any sign of saying no. He smiled around Bruce's cock, hearing him groan. Bruce felt a blush crawl across his face and he gripped the bed covers tight in his fists, he bit his lip and groaned, "Tony, please." Tony pulled from Bruce's cock and looked at him a little concerned, "Are you alright Bruce?" Bruce sat up and gently grabbed Tony's face and roughly kissed the man. Tony couldn't help but smile and slowly crawled up Bruce's body forcing him to lay back again. Bruce slowly slid his hands from Tony's face and down the back of his neck and into the back of his toga. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the fact Tony was still wearing this ridiculous thing. Tony pulled away from his lips and looked down at Bruce, "What?" Bruce smirked a little and looked up at him, "You're still wearing this ridiculous thing?" Tony smiled a little and shrugged holding himself over the scientist, "What can I say. I think it makes me look sexy." Tony leaned back down pressing his lips against Bruce's. Tony gently moved his hips against Bruce's and smiled hearing him groan under him. Bruce gently tugged at the costume Tony was wearing and Tony chuckled quietly.

* * *

**So... there it was... review please.  
Love ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science Bro sex ;) :P enjoy....

 

**As a head up... loooots of sex... that's all this chapter is... Nothing but amazing sexy time.  
sooo I made this one nice and long for ya! ;) no pun intended. eh well yeah it was intended. I thought of it as I typed it... anywho... on with the show!**

* * *

Tony pulled from Bruce's lips and took his costume off. Bruce smirked a little at the fact that he going commando in his toga. Tony grinned a little seeing Bruce's smiles, "Like what ya see Doc?" Bruce chuckled and sat up, gently grabbing Tony's hips and pulling him back down on top of him. Tony smiled and cupped Bruce's face in his hands and kissed him gently, lightly rocking his hips on Bruce's. Bruce groaned quietly and closed his eyes moving his hips under Tony's, and pants quietly. Tony gently kisses his temple and quietly whispers into Bruce's ear, "I want you Bruce. I want to claim you as mine," he rocked his hips against Bruce's, "I want to be inside you Bruce." Tony's smile grew a little feeling Bruce's face get hot, and felt himself get harder just thinking about taking him here in his room.

Tony sat back a little, slightly concerned that he said the wrong thing, or that he was pushing this a little too far for Bruce. He could say no if he wanted to, but Tony wanted him so badly, but he if Bruce said no, he would respect that. Bruce looked at Tony slightly shocked at what he had said, and remained quiet for a few moments. He wasn't sure what to say, he had feelings for Tony, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this kind of thing. He had never been with another man before, and this was really the first time, Bruce has had another man touch him before. Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Tony interrupted, "I'm sorry Bruce. That was a little...sudden. I'm sorry. If you don't want to just say no okay. I won't make you do anything you don't want, alright?" Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at Tony panicking at what he said.  
Bruce had some crazy feelings Tony, the time they spent on the helicarrier, before the shit hit the fan, Tony charmed him. He was good to work with and he always kept Bruce smiling. He was comfortable around Tony. He was comfortable around him, because Tony didn't try tip-toeing around him. He didn't try to keep a constant eye on the poor guy. Bruce knew that Tony didn't feel like he was a monster, he was another human being just like himself, but with, more personality. Bruce couldn't help but blush even more and chuckled quietly, "I want you too Tony," Bruce gently rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the bed, "it's just. I've never done anything, like this. With another man." Bruce felt his cheeks get hotter and saw Tony's smile out of the corner of his eyes. Tony smiled a little and gently nuzzled Bruce's neck, "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you. Just tell me if it's too much for you okay? I don't need you Hulking out in the middle of sex." Bruce smiled a little and laughed quietly and nodded, "Alright," he gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'm trusting you Tony." Tony just flashed a smile at him and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and gently pushing him down on the bed.

Tony reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and looked up at Bruce with a small smile. He lubed a couple of fingers and looked at Bruce, "just tell me to stop and I will, I promise, and just relax." Tony kisses Bruce gently before pulling away from him slowly. He stared down at the scientist as he gently circled his finger around his hole and watching the scientist's breathing hitch a little as his touch. Tony asked him softly, "you alright Bruce?" He gently placed a kiss on Bruce's shoulder, still moving his finger gently around his entrance. He glanced up at him and smiled seeing Bruce nod. "Remember. Just relax," Tony told him, and slowly he pushed his finger inside him, watching Bruce. He heard Bruce groan and watched him. He wasn't sure if it was a moan of pleasure or discomfort.

Bruce groaned feeling Tony push the rest of his finger inside him, and groaned a little at the discomfort, but turned into pleasure as he got used to the feeling. He moaned quietly as he felt Tony move his finger a little, and bit at his lip holding back a moan and felt his face heating. Tony looked down at Bruce and watched with a small smile as he wiggled his finger inside him. "I'm gonna add another, okay," Tony asked him and smiled a little seeing Bruce nod. He slowly started pushing in a second finger, and groaned a little feeling how tight he was. Bruce moaned a little louder this time and arching a little. He was trying to keep himself calm enough so that the other guy didn't come out, but tried to stay relaxed a little.

Soon enough Tony had three fingers inside Bruce, and was getting him to make noises he's never heard the scientist make before. Hearing these sounds, Tony bit his lip and groaned softly and slowly started palming himself, as he moved his fingers inside Bruce. Bruce panted and arched off the bed slightly and glanced at Tony seeing him stroke himself. "Tony, please. I'm ready if you want me," Bruce offered quietly in between moans. Tony glanced down at him and asked, "Are you sure, because if you don't," Bruce cut him off kissing him roughly and whispering against his lips, "if I didn't want this, I wouldn't have come up with you, now would I?" It was Tony's turn to blush. Bruce had never seen this man's face turn such a beautiful shade of red, unless he was really mad.

Tony gave Bruce a chaste kiss, his lips never leaving Bruce's, and reached down, lubing himself and lining himself up. Tony gently grabbed one of Bruce's hips and felt him shaking slightly. He kissed Bruce's cheek, and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry baby, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose." Bruce nodded a little feeling Tony's tip against his hole and took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, keeping calm and relaxed. Bruce winced a little feeling Tony push into him slowly and squeezed his eyes shut. Tony watched Bruce and slowly kept pushing deeper and deeper into him.

Once he was fully seated inside of Bruce, he didn't move, he just watched and waited for the okay to move. He gently reached up and caressed the side of Bruce's face, watching him pant. He smiled and mumbled hoarsely, "You're so perfect Bruce." Bruce slowly opened his eyes and smiled a little hearing that. He nodded a little giving Tony the okay. He groaned feeling Tony pull back a little and pushes back into him with a groan. Bruce pushed his head back into the mattress moaning loudly and gripping the bed cover tightly. Tony started a slow and gently pace and watched as Bruce came undone underneath him.

Panting hard, Bruce looked up at Tony and watched his eyes as he thrust into him. Bruce bit his lip and groaned loudly and mumbled, "T-Tony, I'm not gonna last much longer." Tony couldn't help but smile, and think, good I'm not either. Tony gently kissed Bruce, his lips never leaving the other's, and slowly started picking up his pace. Tony grunted a little feeling Bruce tighten around him and refrained from fucking him into the mattress. Tony bit his lip roughly as her heard Bruce groan loudly and reached down and started stroking him. Tony smiled a little as he felt Bruce's cock throb and hear him groan as he came in his hand. Not too soon after Bruce came, Tony gave a final thrust cumming inside Bruce with a loud moan.

They laid beside each other in Tony's king sized bed panting hard. Tony rolled on his side and looked over at Bruce with a smirk, "So, glad you came up to my room with me?" Bruce peeked through one of his eyes and smirked closing it again and chuckled breathlessly, "Yes, and I'm glad the Other Guy decided to not make an appearance." Tony chuckled quietly, "that would have put a damper on things." Bruce shook his head a little and took a couple deep breaths, regaining control of his breathing, "So does this mean, we're...together, or just, friends with benefits." Tony's eyes got a little bigger and he stayed quiet for a minute. "Uh well. I guess that depends on how you feel about me, because, uh. I really like you Bruce, if I didn't I wouldn't have invited you up here." Bruce chuckled internally and couldn't help but think, how many women or men he could have possibly had in this bed, and was he serious about liking me like that? Bruce sighed quietly and replied, "I do Tony, but if you don't want a committed rela..." Tony quickly cut him off, "I would love nothing more for you to be my one and only Bruce," Tony moved closer to him and gently kissed the scientist's lips. Bruce smiled against Tony's lips and Tony slowly pulled away and asked with a grin, "Bruce, would you be my science boyfriend?" Bruce smiled lovingly at Tony and gently cupped his face before whispering, "of course, I would love to be your science boyfriend," Tony grinned and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

* * *

**Ahh... wasn't it lovely...  
sorry it's over ladies and gentlemen...well I'm assuming most of you reading this are ladies... aaaanywho... Thank you for reading please review. this is the last of this story. maybe I'll make a sequel or something. Love you guys a butt load! hahah! another pun!**


End file.
